Wedding Crasher
by August1999
Summary: After a day gone wrong Katie leaves Travis, what happens when he decides to get up and get her back. But is her wedding really the best time? Rated T for swearing.
1. The Idea

**I was in the car and I heard the Bruno Mars song "When I Was Your Man" come on and I had an idea and it stuck in my head until I wrote it down. So this is a Tratie fic and it's either gonna be a two-shot or a three-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I don not own ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Travis P.O.V

I walked into my favorite bar as usual on every Friday to drown my sorrows of losing her. Her. Katie. Gardner...ever since that day I haven't been able to get her memory out of my head. That day still haunts me. I normally used to get nightmares about the Titan war but now it's all about that one night. That one fucking night.

I wake up hoping it was just a dream but I find my hopes crushed by the cold clamminess of the other side. The left side. That was where she slept. I remember her cuddling into my chest after a nightmare or a bad day. Those little things are the things that haunt me. Her smile with tears running down her cheeks when I proposed. When she braided one of her younger siblings hair. Her face of concentration when she's growing a plant. I ordered at least 8 sets of shots before the bartender cut me off. He called me a cab and I slurred out my address.

At least 5 girls come to me everyday I'm here but I can't say yes. I just imagine her face. Her beautiful face. It keeps me strained but apparently not for her. She went along with her life. Today I found the wedding invitation. To her wedding. I can't believe she moved on. I guess she didn't love me as much as I did her. Nothing's changed since she left. I didn't have the heart to move anything. When I stumble in I see one of my old sweatshirts. It was her favorite, memories flow back into my mind and I feel as if I've been punched.

_After another one of my amazing pranks I walked into the Kitchen. Katie yelled. _

_"TRAVIS!"_

_"Yes honey?" I said. She walked in but instead of her anger which I was kinda hoping for I found tears. I ran to her, I didn't mean for it to be that bad, It was only a harmless prank, right?_

_"Katie what's wrong. I'm so sorry I didn't mean it" I leaned in to kiss her to show her how sorry I was but she wouldn't have it. Most of the time she would kiss me but now, she did the worst thing she pushed me away_

_"No, I'm sick of this, Travis. You always say you didn't mean it yet you do it again. I honestly am tired of it. I'm leaving" She walked away but I couldn't move. I was frozen to the ground. _

_Did she just say that? Please tell me I'm dreaming. Once I got a hold of myself. I ran to the bedroom where I found Katie except she was packing. I couldn't help the few tears that slid down my cheek. As I quickly wiped them away, I ran towards her hoping to convince her to stay, to tell her how sorry I was, how I would never do it ever again, but she didn't listen. She packed a couple of things then left leaving me standing there. But I was no longer whole, for my other half had just left and ripped the soul out of the rest of me. _

My biggest regret is not following her. Not telling her how much she means to me.

* * *

I wake up to Conner's face. He ended up alright. He got married last year while I'm still wallowing over Katie.  
"Bro get up!" He yells. I can't help it but I couldn't get up. I'm still in somewhat shock about Katie's marriage.  
I groan and he pokes me. I can't believe he just did that. He knows I am extremely ticklish there. I squirm and he pokes me again. And again. And again. After about three or four more pokes I am laughing soo hard my sides hurt. Conner then asks  
"Okay man you are way more hungover than usual what's up?"  
I don't say anything because I can't bear to utter the words. I just point towards the kitchen where I left the card. He gets up and looks at the card. His face first falls then he smirks. Why the hell was he smirking?! This is the girl I'm in love with marrying another fucking guy. Another guy! Once I'm over the sadness all I can feel is anger. Who the hell is this guy? Has he touched her?! Has he hurt her? I swear if he hurts her in any way, shape, or form I will definitely break his face. Conned stalks towards me with the same shitty grin he had before. He says  
"You have to go!"  
"What are you insane?" I say  
"Yea. I know Katie is still in love with you. I've seen her. She doesn't have the same gleam in her eyes as she did when she was with you. Even her smiles hint towards sadness. I don't even think she's met the guys she's marrying. Miranda says (oh and Conner ended up with Miranda somehow. Don't ask me to go into detail) that her step mother told her dad how she was too old not to be married or not even be in a relationship and how one of her friend's son is looking to get married and they should set them up. Her dad didn't really agree but she set them up anyway and Katie isn't too happy but she pretends because her dad is extremely happy she's getting married."  
I shot up as soon as I heard that she didn't even know the guy. She should have the right to pick who she wants to marry, not have an arranged marriage. My fists clenched and unclenched. Conner noticed and continued  
"So I think we should go to the wedding and pull some old Stoll magic" I smirked at that. I hadn't done a prank in a while. Honestly I pulled most of them on Katie even when we were together. I decided it was time to get her back...even if it meant crashing her wedding.


	2. He's Here!

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. Thanks for the reviews: tissue279, awesomesaucum, SwiftieClaire, and Ecila404. Sorry it took so long I had a bit of writer's block on how to go with this chapter, but then today I reread the first chapter and was struck with an idea. So here it is, this chapter is set a couple of weeks after the last one. I'm gonna be going back and forth with the times**

* * *

****Katie P.O.V

I turned to my side to bury my face in Travis' chest, wait no Katie you need to stop thinking about him. Remember, YOU broke up with HIM. It doesn't even matter. I bet he went out the same day I left and found the perfect girl for himself. One who isn't obsessed with gardening or has stringy brown hair. He could get a model if he wanted. I don't know why he even picked me!?

_"Because he loves you" _said the voice in the back of my head which I've chosen to ignore since the day I left.

I turn to my soon to be husband. He was almost the exact opposite of Travis. He had straight blond hair, dark brown eyes and a muscular body builder type build. Travis has the softest brown locks which I loved, _love_ said the annoying voice in my head, to knot my fingers in, blue eyes you could just get lost in and a lean build with the most beautiful six-pack I've ever seen.

Every time I feel like going back to him I remember how happy my Dad was when he heard Trent proposed and I said yes, hoping to cover my feelings for Travis with this. Each day we went on planning the wedding, all I could think of is how Travis would think of a wedding, how our wedding would have been if I hadn't left. He never followed me though, I guess he didn't care enough. I know Miranda met him occasionally, he was her brother in-law after all. Don't even ask how Conner and Miranda ended up together. Her and Conner never brought him up, they knew not to. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a deep voice say

"Mornin Babe" I blinked a couple of times to see Trent, with his dark brown eyes, looking at me.

"Morning" I say. He leans in to give me a kiss on the forehead, which I remember Travis would do every time I woke up with a nightmare, or was crying about something.

"Hey can you make me a coffee please?" He asked.

I used to always try to get up to make Travis coffee, to which he would totally oppose by tightening his grip around my waist. Finally when I got him to let go he would jump up, shut the door and run to the kitchen. Every single time I would try to open the door and it would somehow be locked. Moments later he would come back with coffee for both of us. Ugh why am I thinking about Travis of all people now. It's my wedding day for Gods Sakes!

I got up and headed over to the kitchen where I made two coffees. He came out of the room and sat down grabbing the coffee from my hand then muttering a

"Thanks babe"

I _hated_ him calling me Babe. It just didn't slip off his tongue like it did on Travis'. I didn't say anything though. I just let it go, everything is about compromise. Well not with Travis... Why am I still thinking of him?!

_"Because you still love him" _said the voice. Wait Aphrodite?

_"Yep!"_

"What the Hades are you doing!" I said in my mind

_"I'm helping you realize that Tratie is meant to be together"_

"What in the name of Zeus is Tratie?"

_"It's your's and Travis' couple name, like Percabeth and Thalico"_

"Wait Thalico...Thalia and Nico?"

_"Yep!"_

"Thalia's a hunter!"

_"It's a work in progress" she said huffing "So as I was saying you and Travis are meant to be together"_

Just as I was about to reply, I heard Trent's voice

"Babe are you ok?"

"Umm yea" I replied snapping out of my trance like state

"Ok well I have to go meet up with Mike and Josh to get my tux fitted and I think you have one last fitting for your dress today right?" he said. I was instantly upset, I knew what I was doing. After all I practically planned the thing myself.

"Yea I do, Thanks for reminding me" I say annoyance rimming my words. He doesn't seem to catch on and says

"Well we would be in ruins if it weren't for me" he says with a chuckle before giving me a kiss on the cheek and exiting the apartment.

* * *

I called Miranda before I headed out to the bridal place. When we got there I tried on my dress again. just to make sure it fit. When I stepped into it and I looked at myself in the mirror, I didn't believe it was me. The dress I had chosen was the classic white but it had lace over the bodice and continuing on. The sleeves were made of lace as well, but the dress was strap-less. **(I'm not good at descriptions,so there's a link on my profile)** My hair was in a simple up-do and there were tendrils of hair framing my face. When I walked out if the dressing room, I think Miranda cried. We paid for it and got out.

I went to my car and Miranda to hers. We were headed to her house, I couldn't let Trent see me in the dress. Secretly I wanted Travis to see it but I hadn't invited him. It would be way to awkward. When I got there I saw Conner walking out with a tux,a priests outfit, a body bag, and some rope. I looked at him and Miranda said

"Conner honey, what are you gonna do kidnap someone at the wedding?" His face completely paled and he said, well more like stuttered

"N-no of course not, w-why would you think that?" I raise my eyebrow in suspicion and Miranda simply laughs and beckons for me to follow. Once we're inside her room I tell her

"Ummm shouldn't you be a bit suspicious"I say

"Nah. He walks out with these types of weird things all the time. Once I saw him walk out with a stack of cash, a chicken suit, and some soup. Turns out he was trying to find a way to cheer me up."

"Ok..." That's all I can think of while I'm imagining Conner with those items cheering my sister up

"So. I just wanna apologize in advance"

"Why?" I say curious but angry at whatever she's done or is planning to do

"Welllll" she says, her voice going higher in pitch

"What Did You Do?" I say, emphasizing each syllable

"I mayyy have told the Aphrodite girls to come and do your make up.."

"WHAT?!" I scream, but before I could kill her or at least maim her, five Aphrodite girls storm in and surround me, I think one even tried to charmspeak me into calming down.

Once they were done they didn't let me look in the mirror. They claimed it would ruin it. So I got my dress on and they did my hair. Then, I was allowed to look at myself. One of the girls, I think her name was Jacie, pulled over the full-length mirror. My jaw dropped. I looked nothing like the girl I was 3 years ago. My hair is staying in place with small tendrils gracing my cheeks. My eyes look bigger with the mascara and eyeliner they put on. My face had a rosy color to it with the small amount of blush they put on. I turned around and I see Miranda holding out the Blue London Topaz earrings **(Pic on profile)** I picked out when I was Travis. I had said they reminded me of his eyes when he was jealous. Tears almost prick at my eyes at the sight of them, but they were my something blue so I walked over to let her put them on. I slipped on my heels, borrowed from Miranda, and we head out.

* * *

We had decided to do dinner and cocktails before the real ceremony. So once I got there we had to meet a lot of people. My dad was crying when he saw me and I went to him

"Oh Daddy don't cry, I'm still your little girl, plus if I start crying my mascara will run and then the Aphrodite girls will kill me." He chuckled at that and gave me a kiss on the cheek before walking off to meet some other people. I walked over to meet them as well when I saw Miranda and my dad talking. That wasn't what made me curious, it was the fact they were talking in hushed tones. I walked over as quietly as possible and heard my dad say something first

"It's just she doesn't have that happiness or glow she had before."

"I know Mr. Gardener but this was your doing. Remember, she was doing this for you."

"I know but I was so caught up in my happiness for her I didn't realize her happiness was missing." I see them separate and I walk off. Did I really look unhappy? Was I glowing before when I was with Travis? While I was caught up in my thoughts and my mini quest for Miranda to ask what that conversation was about I didn't notice where I was going and ran into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry..."

"No problem" says a silky sweet voice I know too well, it's rimmed with pain though. I look up into the eyes, the ones I missed so much.

"Travis." I breath out..

* * *

**HAHA I am sooo evil I left you guys with the biggest cliffhanger ever. But the chapter is 1,568 words long, the longest I've ever written sooo I kinda made up for the horrible cliffhanger. Well I probably won't update till the end of the week but I am planning on updating my other story, Truth or Dare with a Twist. If you haven't already read it please check it out.**


	3. Supplies

_**Wow I really am cruel. I just read over my story and I left it with a cruel cliffy. I just want to appologize. I have this whole story on why I haven't update but I don't feel like typing it again, So if you REALLY want o know go check out my other story where it is typed up in the begininng of the most recent chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: If I was Rick Riordan I would know what happens to Percabeth and everyone else**_

* * *

Travis P.O.V

Ughh Conner was late. All he had to do was get a couple of things how hard could it be! This is why you never send your younger brother. Just then Conner ran over, a bit out of breath.

"What took you so long?" I questioned

"I..ran...into...Miranda..and...Katie" He panted out

"What? You saw Katie? What happened? Did she expect anything?"

"Nah I don't think so. My acting skills are top notch" he said

"I bet you stuttered like a blubbering idiot"

"Hey you did that too when you were with Katie"

"Not when I was hiding from her" I retorted

"Well whatever. She did look at me weirdly but I think she could always sniff out one of our pranks"

"I know right.. I t was actually pretty hot when she would tell us not to do something before we even told each other about it."

"No it wasn't, it was flat out creepy"

"To you"

"Well you were dating her, I wasn't" he replied

"Ok whatever, we have to get back on topic" I said

"No kidding"

" you get the stuff?"I asked

"It sounds like we're doing a drug deal, but yea I got it"

"Why did you even have a Priest's outfit at home anyway?" I asked

"Remember? It was to impress that Reverends daughter." he replied

"Oh yea, she wasn't that hot"

"Yea.. Dammit we got off topic again." he said

"Oh yea shoot, ok so you know the plan right?"

'Yea yea yea I got it. Now go get ready" he said shoving the tux in my arms. I hope Katie doesn't mind me messing up the 'biggest' day of her life.

* * *

I rushed out of the house checking my phone quickly. 5:30. Dammit. The dinner starts at 6 and I need at least 40 minutes to get there. I jumped into my car making sure I had everything. Toy gun. Check. Costume. Check. Rope. Check. Bag. Check. Engagement Ring. Check.


End file.
